1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air purifier and in particular to an activated carbon air purifier. More specifically it relates to a purifier which utilizes rows of woven wire cloth adsorber tubes containing the activated carbon. With such a construction, the adsorber tubes are refillable after a heating or cooling season of use. In such a construction, the adsorber tubes are staggered so that the air moving in the duct of the forced air heating and cooling system always impinges on an adsorber tube before exiting the air purifier. The staggered positioning results in low resistance to air flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Activated carbon air adsorbers have been constructed for industrial purposes, utilizing steel tubes and frames with carbon granules. Such devices have not been of a size or constructed for use in the return air duct of a residential forced air heating and cooling system. The prior art further contains carbon adsorbers utilizing carbon granules attached to a foam or fibrous pad. These designs remove only small quantities of pollutant due to the limited amount of carbon they contain. The prior art also shows packed-bed or "v-bank" adsorbers which usually exhibit high resistance to air flow and therefore are not suited to residential heating and cooling systems.